The involvement of intracellular calcium compartmentalization will be investigated by electron microscopic techniques in the parotid, lacrimal and other exocrine glands. The localization and translocation of calcium will be studied in resting and actively secreting cells in an attempt to affirm and determine precisely the specific cellular components involved during the calcium regulating phase of stimulus-secretion coupling and exocrine glands. Various alpha-and beta-adrenergic, and cholinergic systems will be utilized and exocytotic and non-vesicular secretion will be studied to enable a comparing contrasting of systems.